


🦈How Shakrboy and Lavagirl Met💥

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005)
Genre: Best Friends, Dating, F/M, Heroes & Heroines, Kissing, Picnics, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-10
Updated: 2005-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Sharkboy became the King of the Ocean, and Lavagirl became Queen of the Volcanoes,
Relationships: Lavagirl/Sharkboy (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D)
Kudos: 1





	🦈How Shakrboy and Lavagirl Met💥

Sharkboy and Lavagirl met when they had to save Planet Drool from Mr. Electric, and then they had to find Sharky's father which he was in the bottom of the ocean.

They tried to save Planet Drool but they needed max's help so they went to earth to find him. They found him in school and asked him to go with them to Planet Drool he said no but his teacher agreed, so he went with them in a shark rocket.

"We have to save my planet from darkness cause it's not looking good at all" Lavagirl said.

"I'm sure we will save your planet and defeat Mr. Electric" Max said.

They finally arrive on Planet Drool, get out of the sharket and look around it's worse than they thought.

"Wow we really need to save your home so you can be Queen of the Volcano and Sharkboy can be King of the Ocean" Max said.

"Only the Ice Princess can use the crystal heart" Sharkboy said.

Mr. Electric goes to earth and starts to destroy it but Max gives Marissa the crystal heart and she goes outside and freezes Mr. Electric and he is gone for good all the kids play in the snow.

Max sees Sharkboy and Lavagirl they smile at him, he waves goodbye and they return to their homes, Sharkboy becomes King of the Ocean and Lavagirl becomes Queen of the Volcano, they walk together on a beach and lock their fingers together cause when he touches her he feels the burn. They are together, then get married and have a daughter named Guppy who has both of their powers.


End file.
